


Disturbed

by Lil_Jei



Category: Justified
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Non-Canonical Violence, Prompt Fic, Rape, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Marshal, we meet again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Disturbed  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: Justifed  
Pairing: Raylan/Wynn  
Rating: NC-17  
Wd Ct: UNK.  
Warnings/AN: Kidnapping, drugging, rape and maybe character death. The show and Characters aren't mine. There's no happy ending here folks read at your own risk!  
Summary: "So, Marshal, we meet again."

 

  
When he woke up he knew something was wrong. His head was killing him and he felt like he'd been drugged. He'd been coming back from arguing with Winona AGAIN and all of sudden, all of sudden it all went black before his eyes. He didn't know who it was that took but they were good, better than the average thug he was used to dealing with.

And through the fog his head was under he knew there was gonna be trouble. His heart was racing and with his head pounding loud enough to be heard on the outside Raylan knew he should be worried. And hell he was, really was. But more than that he was becoming terrified and confused over the whole thing.

He'd never been scared of dying but this was different, he knew down deep he might not be coming back from this. And it was all made worse because he had figured it out, who had him. But waking up naked and tied down had frightened him and he had hoped his mind would tell him different than his scared logic. He remembers hearing about the kinks his latest enemy had and encourage in his employees and now he was gonna face them head on.

Not really though, he was tied down and defenseless and didn't know if his training was gonna help him make through this. He didn't know what this was but he knew the position he was in was going to lead to torture of the worst kinds. It's just as he's trying to calm his heart when he heard a door open. Instead of his heart calming it went sky high especially when a voice behind him said, "So, Marshal, we meet again."

And with his worst fears confirmed Raylan just knew there was no coming home from this. He hoped Winona would understand, eventually. And hell maybe Boyd and the gang would avenge him, at least he could hope. He kept his fear and tears in as hands began to wander up his thighs. It was all he could do not to cry out in shock as the hands wandered up further and further until, until they reached his ass.

He tried not to move as the bastard leaned towards him more and whispered in his ear, "You're going to be a lot more fun than the boss's last boy. He taught me everything I know and Marshal I look forward to using you as my latest project." Raylan wasn't really listening since he was trying hard not to scream as Wynn Duffy shoved into him hard and started biting and slapping him harder and harder until he was finally done and Raylan was lost to the black again.  
  



	2. 2

Title: Not Leavin' Raylan Behind  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: Justified  
Pairings: Raylan/Boyd (Consensual) Raylan/Quarles (Rape/Non-Con)   
Rating: Hard PG-13  
Wd Ct:  
Warning: Aftermath of rape and a consensual slash relationship. This fic is total AU and has some OOC going on.   
A/N: I'm still writing for the auction from last year. My Justified muse went kaput for awhile there.   
Summary: This is chapter two of the fic...this chapter is from Boyd's POV. 

Boyd finds Raylan after the attack. He'd got a phone call saying, " Come pick up your whore." How'd anyone find out he didn't know but when he found out they'd regret it. The two of them had kept it a secret, on the dl so to speak. They'd agreed that it was better to stay in the closet. To be content with fake straight relationships. It was better that way, the less their enemies had on them the better. They had agreed to sacrifice some real chance at happiness for the safety and security of their "real lives." But that obviously hadn't worked as well as they had hoped. Raylan laying in their bed battered, bruised, and raped was proof of that. 

Looking at the unconscious body of the love of his life Boyd felt all the years of his life weighing upon his shoulders. In the whole of his small petty life he'd never truly regretted anything. Not even his and Raylan's breakup and the man leaving town soon after had hurt near as much. Looking at Raylan still covered in dry blood and another man's cum made his heart hurt and his soul rage. After getting Raylan home he'd given his lover a quick wipe down so the Doc could see where to work but he meant to give Ray a good scrubbing afterwards. He couldn't leave the man he loved so much covered in such filth. 

But here he was waiting on the doc to finish his stitching and just staring at Ray. He felt like he couldn't move from where he was slumped against the wall. The minute the doc was done he'd get the man to help him clean Ray up, it was the least the old junkie could do for them. Boyd didn't want Ray waking up in such a state. He wanted Ray in bed and comfortable before waking up and remembering what had happened.

He hated looking at his lover like this, he wasn't a victim. He wasn't this fragile, broken thing. Boyd would make sure his lover knew that. Raylan also needed to know that Boyd loved him and that he wasn't a whore no matter what his attacker might have said to him. He was Boyd's partner and lover and they'd get their revenge. Even if they had to bury some bodies to do it, he doubted that Ray would mind after all this. Boyd would do anything for Raylan including taking the law into his own hands. 

He knew Quarles was behind the attack and he would shove the man's balls down his throat before he killed him. No one messed with what belonged to him and didn't feel his wrath. He'd have thought that lesson was still clear enough from when he'd blinded that handsy bastard who'd grabbed Raylan's ass all those years ago when they'd still been working in the mines. The man was lucky to gain use of his right hand back. Boyd should have chopped it off. Instead Boyd had beaten the guy hard enough that itty bitty bits of his skull had imbedded in the wrong parts of his head and blinded the dumbass. Though he'd been defending Ray, Boyd knew that his rage was part of Raylan's reasoning that leaving town was a good idea. This time though Boyd knew Raylan leave it all to him. Raylan was strong enough to kill in the name of the badge but not in revenge. Boyd would once more defend the love of his life but not before helping Raylan recover some, he wanted him sane and strong not fucked up and broken. 

He wouldn't lose the love of his life, not like this at least. When Raylan had been forced back to his hometown it'd barely been a day before Ray had been knocking on Boyd's door looking for some good ole' southern comfort. And the last few years had provided them enough times to be together. Despite all the turf wars, drug deals gone bad, and prison terms the two of them were finally settling. They'd finally been getting serious and now this attack on Raylan happened. This would set Raylan back alot. He'd be an angry wreck of a man and Boyd would be the one dealing with him. 

Because they certainly couldn' t go to the feds with this, no matter how professional they might be. That would destroy Raylan, he just knew it. And that's why it was up to him to care for his lover and then get revenge. No matter all the roughness that life threw them he did love Raylan and he wouldn't let this destroy them. He refused to lose the man now, he'd do anything, anything to stop that. And looking at Ray still laying passed out in the bed Boyd knew it would be an uphill battle, but the man and their relationship was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Au! 
> 
> Justified and the characters are not mine, I make no $ off them.


End file.
